Episode 8655 (5th June 2015)
Plot Eileen quickly claims she's feeling much better after her "illness". Todd pushes Adrian into giving his mum her surprise. Roy passes a sympathy card from Carla with a cheque for charity to Yasmeen. Zeedan snatches it away. Eileen squirms as Adrian talks about the weekend away. Alya tells Zeedan she's going to use Carla to set up her own business and then burn her off. Alya stops Zeedan putting a brick through Carla's car window. He throws the cheque at Carla's feet. Yasmeen regrets the years she spent pushing Kal to be better, thinking if he'd been more ordinary he wouldn't have rushed into a burning building. Todd enjoys Eileen’s anxiety, clearly expecting Jeff to arrive at any minute. Unsettled by Todd’s demeanour, Eileen comes to a decision to ditch Jeff and go away with Adrian. Todd takes huge delight in informing Adrian about his rival, Eileen’s dream man with whom he could never compete. When Todd takes off his coat to reveal a red top and Steph brings him his order of an apple martini, the penny drops for Eileen. Adrian walks out on her, saying he's had a lucky escape. With Julie's attention fully on Eileen, Dev has to leave their chat till another time. The Grimshaws demand answers from Todd. He bitterly explains it’s payback for the time he was attacked and left scarred after being stood up by his family. Believing Craig has started sleepwalking, Beth and Kirk camp out on the sofa for the night to catch him leaving the house. Jason’s stunned when Todd confirms that he engineered his split from Eva too. He punches him and has to be pulled away by Sean. Eileen demands they all leave the bistro, tired of putting on a public show. Rucksack on, Craig slips out of No.5 unseen while Beth and Kirk are distracted. The Grimshaws go home where Eileen demands more answers. Todd claims he's always been second best to Jason and walks out on them. Zeedan regrets the way he behaved to Kal. Todd leaves in a taxi, Julie telling him he's going to die a sad and lonely man. Eileen sobs to herself. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Carla Connor - Alison King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro Notes *A mourner at Kal Nazir's funeral tea is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is thrilled when Adrian announces he has planned a trip away for them - but her world comes crashing down about her thanks to Todd, who reveals all about her dream man, Jeff. A horrified Adrian breaks her heart by ending their relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,060,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes